


Just Passing Through

by AnontheNullifier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flirtatious Training, It gets serious for a bit, JUST KISS ALREADY, Lead up to Civil War, Vision learns some new skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnontheNullifier/pseuds/AnontheNullifier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision can phase through anything without much thought, but when Steve asks him if he can bring things through with him, he finds that he has a bit more trouble. Luckily for Vision, Wanda is there to help him learn the art of bringing objects and people through walls - even when it means being slammed face first into a wall or losing some clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Passing Through

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This started out with the thought that it would be a 2-3 page humorous short...and then morphed into 14 pages and is now a story that leads directly into Civil War. I hope you all enjoy!

“Alright team, that's enough for today.” As Steve announces this he smiles at the fact that all but Natasha and Vision are lying uselessly on the ground. Grumbles can be heard as everyone slowly pulls themselves up, limping away to shower, rest, and ice injuries. “Hey Vision, have a sec?” The crimson man stops and turns towards him. “Do you think you can carry items with you when you phase through stuff?”

Vision cocks his head to the side, “I have never given much thought to it before, but I shall certainly experiment and report back.”

“Thanks, it could be invaluable in the field, but no pressure if you can't make it work.”

 

Vision sits at the kitchen table, a collection of objects all with varying levels of density in front of him. Logically he should be able to adjust the density of himself and another object, but he has never tried before. He decides to begin easy and grabs a feather. It has become second nature to phase his body and so he adjusts the density of his hand and wrist so it can travel through the table. A frown forms on his face as he watches the feather stop on the table top despite his hand now being under it. “Hmm.” So he tries again, same outcome. Perhaps something closer to his actual density would be best and so he picks up a steak (which someone had bought and let spoil, quite distasteful in his opinion). The sound of it splattering on the table deepens the crease lines around his mouth.

Hours pass without notice until a voice breaks through his concentration. “What are you doing?” His eyes snap up and he frowns at the eggplant now stuck in the table.

“I am trying to alter the density of another object so that I may bring it with me.”

“That makes more sense than my assumption.” He scrunches his face in confusion as Wanda plops into the seat across from him. “It looks like you've decided that since you don't eat, neither can we.” He finally glances at the table. There are ten broken eggs, three spilled cartons of liquid (milk, orange juice, and tea), and foods that are in various stages of phasing through the table. Embarrassment blooms first but her laughter leads him to laugh along at the ridiculousness of the scene.

“Yes, I have decided that a war on food is much more important than saving the world. Though so far the food seems to be winning.” Her increased laughter causes an odd burst of heat to spread through his chest, it makes him feel as if he is basking in the sun.

“I take it it is not as easy as you thought it would be?” She asks this as she pulls on a cucumber that is three fourths the way through the table.

“Unfortunately it takes more effort than I initially thought. My mind has to focus on three densities: myself, the item to take with me, and the solid through which we must pass. It takes all of my concentration, but still no fully successful attempts.”

She smiles again at the array of decimated food, “Perhaps I can help.” With a wave of her hand all of the food is back to being on top of the table. “If it is okay, I'm going to be in your mind while you work, just to see if I can spot any hindrances to your concentration.”

“Of course, you are always welcome in my mind.” He has to ignore her smile or else his concentration won't even let him change his own density. The moment he reaches for the eggplant he can feel her enter his mind. First he assesses the density of the eggplant, slowly he channels his power so that it matches his own. Next, he places his other hand on the table, gauging how incorporeal he must be to make it through. Lastly, and most difficulty, he adjusts the density of his hand and the eggplant together in order to slowly draw it down. It is halfway through when it stops. He frowns and pulls on it but it is thoroughly stuck.

Wanda moves to his side, gently pulling his clenched hand from the eggplant. “Okay, one, don't get angry at it. Anger doesn't suit you.” She says it playfully but he understands the subtext of truth told in humor and so he resolves to release his anger. “Good, next I think I know your problem. You concentrated fully until you saw it start to move and then your mind goes to the next step. You need to follow it all the way through, maybe try to visualize it instead of watching it?”  Vision opens his mouth to protest that he has perfect concentration but clearly he is in denial. “Try it again?”  

And so he does it once more, this time he has a mental picture of what the eggplant should be doing. He focuses on that instead of watching the actual process. Wanda lets out a celebratory yell and he opens his eyes to find the eggplant in his lap. If all successful attempts end with her hugging him, he imagines that he will be phasing objects with him more often.

 

From there Vision works tirelessly in his off time to make phasing objects as natural as phasing himself. He, inadvertently, becomes somewhat of an errand boy in order to practice. The best part of this new job is that no one yells at him anymore for phasing through walls, because he is now doing it in the name of science and teamwork. Today, for instance, Steve sent him to Natasha with a flashdrive, which he effortlessly took through the wall. Natasha then gave him a movie to deliver to Sam (who only jumped a little upon delivery). Sam gave him mission files to take to Rhodey, who asked him to deliver Tony an apple. Everything went more or less okay, though he still has troubles with items that have multiple parts.

His last errand of the day was not given to him. While he was tracking down Maria (to deliver a disk from Fury) he noticed how beautiful the wildflowers were in the field adjacent to the compound. Once he delivered his last parcel he went out and picked a small bouquet for Wanda. She always had flowers of some kind in her room and he noted the day before that they were beginning to wilt. Flowers in hand, he stops in the kitchen to pick up her tea (always his last delivery of the day) and proceeds to her room. He has not had an incident of failure in ten days, so he is confused when he appears in her room with just a cup of tea. “Hey Vizh!”

“I...hello Wanda.”

“Everything okay?”

He shakes his head as he looks at his empty hand. Understanding dawns on her face and she peeks out the door to find a gruesome death scene of, what appeared to be, a bouquet.  “Oh no.” She kneels down and collects the remains.

Vision hangs his head as he watches her pull a bowl out and fill it with the decimated flowers. “I thought you would like a new arrangement but I ruined them.”

“I think they still look beautiful, thanks for bringing me flowers.” Her smile draws one out from him as he settles in the chair and they commence their nightly discussion of the day’s events.

 

They are in the middle of a training simulation when Steve approaches Wanda and Vision (who had been tag teaming a horde of fake aliens). “Wanda, do you think you could lift me up to that platform.” She glances between Steve and the platform, a grim look on her face. Her hands move in growing circles as she envelops him in a red mist. Vision watches as she grits her teeth and bends her knees while lifting the Captain. He is about three feet from the platform when her feet slip and she sends him face first into the wall. Wanda watches horrified as Steve crumples to the ground, relief washing over her when he stands up.  “Gonna take that as a no. Work on that.” Wanda nods at him. “Vision?”

Vision tenses, unsure what is going to be asked of him. “Can you take me through that wall?” Steve points at a wall that divides each side of the room.

“I am not hopeful, but I can try.”

“Good, let’s go.”

They walk up to the wall and Steve watches as Vision touches the plaster, sensing its density. He glances at the man next to him, a man so full of faith in him that he is terrified to let him down. “Are you ready?” Steve nods at him and Vision grabs his arm and phases through the wall.   He is alone.

Vision sticks his head back through and sees Wanda bent over a very confused Steve,  “Captain Rogers?”

“Work on that too.”

 

Vision and Wanda reach an agreement to help each other out with the understanding that there will be some (more likely a lot) of mishaps. Tonight is focused on Wanda.

She currently has Vision wrapped in red and is lifting him into the air. The strain on her face is apparent as she twists her wrists and knees in an effort to keep him aloft. Her hands fall suddenly and the red fades.

“That was quite good, perhaps-”

“Don't lie to me, Vizh.”

He freezes in his descent, calculating the best course of action to handle her frustration.  “Though you were unable to complete the exercise, you did lift me several feet and hold me in place. You will not be able to do this on the first try. Think of it as weight training, you must slowly build up your strength.”

They make eye contact for longer than is normal before she reaches up to pull her hair back into a ponytail. “Okay, round two? And don't hover, no one else can.”

This time he fights the urge to protect himself because she is right, she must learn how to lift a body that cannot so easily save itself. This time he also finds his face meeting the wall quite hard.

“Sorry!” His face meets the wall the next ten times, regardless of his adjusted density. “I'm thinking that I am out of apologies for now, want to call it a night?”

“That is an excellent idea.”  He won't tell her, but he thinks he may have his first headache and he feels a bit uncomfortable with how familiar his body became with the wall. “How about a movie?” Her face lights up as they walk to the common area.

 

The next day they meet in the training room again. “I will do my best to be gentle, but I do profusely apologize in advance.”

Wanda smiles while she pats his arm. “I saw what you did to Steve, I already have a bottle of ibuprofen and ice packs set up.”

The first time he hesitantly walks through the wall, hoping it will not harm her. As expected, he ends up in the next room alone. When he goes back through she is frowning at him. “Are you okay?”

“Vizh, I'm not porcelain, you can actually try and bring me through.”

“Very well.” He grabs her arm and phases a bit slower than usual (though more forcefully than the first time), knowing full well it did not go as planned since he is alone again. “Was that better?”

Wanda is leaning against the wall when he comes back through. “That was better but I still don’t think you tried too hard. Just phase through at the speed you normally do.” He eyes her to gauge her seriousness, then grabs her arm and briskly walks through the wall. The colorful Sokovian curses she is throwing out and the way she is holding her face makes him regret this agreement they made.

“Are you okay?”

“Holy shit, is that how fast you typically walk?” She watches him hesitantly nod and then starts laughing. “No wonder you never think to knock, you’re sprinting everywhere!” It takes a good five minutes for her to stop laughing, he fears she may have suffered a concussion and is not thinking clearly. His fear only grows when she turns to him, utterly serious, and says: “Treat me like an eggplant.”

“Pardon?”

Wanda rolls her eyes and brings his hands to her shoulders, gently laying them in place. “Treat me like an eggplant, figure out my density, your density, and the wall’s density. Calculate, then go.”

Though they have touched each other before, he suddenly finds himself flustered at just how close she is standing and the way her eyes are locked on his. With an iron will he pushes his nervousness aside and tries to remember the first time he phased the eggplant through the table. He assesses the density of her body, trying to remain as detached and clinical as possible. As Vision works to change her density to his, he can hear her breath hitch and it is so terribly intimate that he almost disappears through the floor. It is only her soft “You got this,” that keeps him on track and he pulls her with him towards the wall. He knows the instant he is through that it did not work, but something felt different this time. Excited to discuss what happened, he sticks his face through the wall and is met with a pulsating cloud of red and her hands pushing his face.

“Vision! Get out, get out!”

“Wanda I-”

“Go back and look at your hands.”

Confused by the sudden change in her demeanor he does as she says and looks down at his hands. “Oh.” He had miscalculated which density he needed and was now standing in the weight room holding Wanda’s clothes. “Oh!” Without thinking he phases back through the wall, “I’m so sorry, I did not mean to do that.”

“Ah! Vision!” She grabs her clothes from his hands and turns him to face the wall, holding him in place with her powers. It feels like an eternity before the red mist releases him. He turns slowly towards her, feeling more sheepish than he has ever in his life. Words have not yet formed in his mouth, to be honest he isn’t sure what to say, but she flashes him an excited smile: “Well, that’s a start, isn’t it?”  She waits until he smiles back before continuing. “If that's what's going to happen, I say we move this out of an easily accessible team space.”

“Yes, that seems to be a good idea. We could use your room so that you would have other clothing on hand.”

“Sounds good.” Wanda surprises him by looping her arm through his as they walk towards her room. “Oh and Vizh.”

“Yes, Wanda?”

“Next time you want to take my clothes off, you need to woo me first.” This time he drops several inches through the ground, causing her to laugh the rest of the way to her room.

Captain Rogers is impressed with Wanda’s development the next time they have a simulation. She is able to lift not only him but also Sam and Natasha (Rhodes is unwilling to let her try).  Vision informs them that he is not ready to attempt phasing anyone with him as it has not reached desired consequences. Rogers raises an eyebrow as Wanda laughs and says “Or so he says.”

 

There is a small, covert recovery mission that the Avengers are given.  Intelligence reports that a top secret document has been stolen and is being kept at an old, seemingly abandoned meat factory. They are to get in, get the document, and get on their way without being detected. Steve decides it is the perfect mission for Wanda and Vision to try their new abilities.

Getting into the factory is easy. Vision phases into the upper level and locates a window that is large enough for the others. Once opened, Wanda lifts Natasha and Steve into the window. She is a little shaky on getting up herself, but manages to do so on the second try. There are six armed guards patrolling the floor, it has been decided that Steve and Natasha will take out the guards along the perimeter, Wanda will take the guards outside the vault, and Vision will phase in and then phase out with the document.

As Vision goes into the vault, Wanda connects with the minds of the two guards, making them believe that they are no longer working and desperately in need of sleep. She waits, reaching her mind out in search of other guards. When Vision phases out next to her, she jumps slightly and attempts to stifle her startled yelp. “Sorry.” He hands her a folder and turns back to the vault. “I believe there is something else of importance in there, but I could not get both out at once. I will be right back.” She nods at him and he disappears.

By the time he phases back out she can feel two new minds coming their way, neither of which were in the building to start. “Vision, we need to get out.” They make it to the front hallway when the two people intercept them, both appear to be heavily armed military. They can see Natasha creeping through the shadows towards the guards. .

Steve comes up behind them, ready to take on the new threat. “Vision, get that stuff out, we’ll take care of this.” As the fight breaks out, Vision ducks behind the others, gripping the file and box in his hands. Wanda knows what he is doing, the intricate steps it takes for him to phase stuff with him. In any other situation he would have been gone already, but she can read in his mind how worried he is about messing up and leaving something behind. As he touches the wall to walk through, one of the guards gets a shot off and the bullet impacts Vision’s shoulder. He falls to the ground, mainly out of surprise, and Wanda immediately stands over him, the entire hallway erupting in red.

 

On the quinjet back, Wanda sits close by his side, checking his shoulder for where the bullet hit. “Wanda, I assure you that I am fine, my density was far too light for it to harm me.”

“I know, but it was still too close.”

Steve hangs back, curiously watching the way Wanda fusses over their teammate. Once she appears satisfied that he is not injured, Steve steps up to debrief. “Good job in there, I know it got tense, but you both did well. Vision, I need you to work on phasing a bit faster. And Wanda, keep your head in the game, you got a bit lost when they started shooting and could have managed the situation with less power.”

 

 

It is late at night three days later and Vision is reading in the common space. He has not sensed any nightmares and so it surprises him when he hears her voice.

“May I try something?”

He glances at Wanda, curious due to her overwhelming projection of nervousness. “What is it you'd like to try?”

She smiles shyly at him, fingers intertwined as she forms her words. “I was thinking it may be beneficial to see if I can change your density, just in case you are ever incapacitated or preoccupied and do not realize it is necessary.”

He wants to assure her that he is fully capable of tracking multiple threats at once, but she is clearly shaken by the mission. So, despite a sense of unease radiating from the stone in his head, he nods at her and stands up. “I trust you fully.”

She stands perfectly still, breathing deeply in and out, centering her mind to focus on the task at hand. Her right leg steps back as she pulls her hands forward and parallel to each other, her right palm hovering over the left. Red light engulfs her hands and he can feel a surge of power deep in his forehead. He wants to flinch away, but is trying to stay as still as possible so he does not disrupt her. Her hands slowly spread apart, fingers shaking with the sheer power she is exerting. It comes at once, a sense of crushing weight as he feels his arms and legs grow denser. He grits his teeth, worried for the first time that he may break them if he presses too hard. She is new to this, that is clear, because she is making him too dense too fast.

“St...st...op.” She doesn't hear him or see his struggle, her focus causing her to close her eyes. “Wanda” his voice shakes but she does not show signs of hearing him. The denser he gets the closer he can feel his mind is to blacking out and so, in one last desperate attempt he shouts into her mind “Stop!” And she does.  Her eyes snap open, the red disappears from her hands, and he watches as her hands fly to her mouth in shock the moment before he reels forward and passes out.

He is unsure how he got here, but when he opens his eyes he sees the Monet replica on his wall. The bed, which he had never used before, is surprisingly soft beneath him. There is a fleece blanket draped across his midsection, one he recognizes as belonging to Wanda. His fingers play with the fringe of the blanket as he assesses if he has the energy to sit up.

“V...Vizh?” Her voice betrays the fact that she has been crying, the timbre identical to the way it sounds when he finds her on the couch after a nightmare.  He turns his head and meets her tearful eyes. “I was so worried.”  And now Wanda is draped across him much like the blanket, and he absentmindedly finds his fingers running through the ends of her hair.

He allows her to cry for a few minutes, unsure how to comfort her as he has never been the reason for her tears. It is a truly awful feeling and he resolves in his mind to never be the cause for them again, however naive it may sound. She gasps and pulls back to look at him. “You did nothing wrong, it was all me. I shouldn't have tried that on you. Are you okay?”

“I…” And he realizes he can't lie to her. “I am not.”  Fresh tears form and he shakingly reaches a hand up to brush them away. His finger grabs a tear and then dips slowly into her face. “I am sorry, my body seems to be overcompensating in density.”  They sit in silence, her sniffling back more tears and him trying to form his words.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

The real answer is no, but he feels that it would be a discredit to their friendship if he always encourages her to talk through the pain but refuses to do so when he finally feels pain. “I have been grappling with the possibility that I may always be under the control of the mind stone.” Her face softens as she curls into his side, ready to listen. He is amazed that such a simple action can awaken such comfort in him. “Though I can control the powers it has bestowed on me, there is always this persistent thought that I would be nothing without the stone." He brings his arm up around her, bracing her for what he is about to say. “When you...when you took control of it, I felt an overwhelming helplessness and it debilitated me physically and psychologically.” He feels her tense into his side, fingers gripping his chest as she tries not to cry again. “It hurt more than anything I have ever felt before.”

She lifts herself onto one arm, her angelic face mere inches away. “I had no idea. I will never do it again.” It is a foolish promise, as life is far too complex to have certainties, but for now he takes it. She lays with him for so long that she falls asleep, and he cannot bring himself to wake her. In fact, he thinks that he could get used to this, laying next to her every night.

 

“I think we need to stick with the eggplant approach.” Wanda stands in front of him in her room as they strategize their training session. .

“But of the thirty times we have attempted it, twenty five times you have been left partially naked, two times completely naked, and three times with a black eye. I am unsure if this approach will ever work.”

The way Wanda bites her lip is distracting him, which, if he is being honest, she is a distraction no matter what she does. He has wondered many times if he would be having this much trouble training with any of the others. Even so, he has never suggested switching because he enjoys this time the most. “What if you are touching my skin, instead of my clothes?”

He hesitates, not at the logic, but at the thought of touching her skin. “It could work.”

“Great.” In an instant she has slipped off her jacket and is standing in front of him in a tank top. “Come on, you’ve gotten me naked enough that you should be able to touch my arms.” There is a teasing smile and a glint in her eye that he is unsure what to make of, and so he saves it to think on later.

Slowly he places a hand on each arm, noting how soft her skin is under his palms. “You do know there is a 95.6% chance that you end up coming through the wall naked, correct?”

“Should we start in the hallway?”

They move into the hallway and he repositions his hands, breathing in and out as steadily as he can. Though it is not his usual method, he finds that he can get a better read of her density if he slowly rubs her arms. A sound escapes her lips that he chooses to ignore and yet again, think about later. With one final breath he grips her close to his chest and walks through the wall. When he opens his eyes he is ecstatic to note that he can still feel Wanda in his arms. “I think we did it.”

She wraps her arms around his waist, in what he assumes to be celebration. “Hey Vizh?”

“Yes?”

“You seriously owe me some dinner, wine, dessert, maybe a movie with some cuddling, because I just keep losing my clothes around you.” And now that she mentions it, he can feel her soft skin at every point where they touch. “I’m just going to keep hugging you until we get to my clothes, so you aren’t tempted to look, okay?” He nods, but knows she can’t see it, and so they shuffle over to her closet, then to her bathroom where she promptly dislodges and runs inside. He makes a mental note to examine the concept of wooing so that he can be prepared the next time so as to make her more comfortable.

 

Vision scans through the list of recipes with such focus that Sam is able to sneak up on him. “Hey.” The look of smug satisfaction at his almost imperceptible surprise is smeared across Sam’s face. “What are you cooking?”

“I am,” Vision struggles to determine how much he shares with his teammate, as he does not want to reveal too much information as to make Wanda uncomfortable, “wanting to cook Miss Maximoff a traditional Sokovian meal, in thanks for her invaluable help with my training.”

The look that is glued to Sam’s face is hard to read, it is a smile but there is a certain quality to his eyes that suggests he does not believe Vision. “Is that just to thank her?” The waggle of his eyebrows indicates that there is some humor in what is being said, Vision reserves this information to ask Wanda later that day.

“Yes, though she has also told me that I ought to woo her with dinner before the next training.”

“Wooing, now we’re talking. Took you long enough.”

This causes Vision to put the recipes down. “What do you mean by that?”

“Oh, you know, just that it was bound to happen eventually. What are you planning? Flowers, wine, dessert, music?”

Vision freezes, these were all things he had not yet considered. “You believe that those are required?”

“Not required, per se.” And suddenly Sam is sitting on the couch next to Vision, pulling up various websites to show him. “I always suggest a nice flower arrangement, chicks dig that. Maybe some nice jazz, set the mood.” He fiddles with the tablet in his hand some more before handing it to Vision, “Here’s a playlist I’ve been crafting over the years for when I want to impress a lady.”

“I...thank you.”

“Anytime man,” he gets up to leave. “Good luck with the wooing.”  Vision spends the rest of his evening listening to the playlist and selecting songs that he believes Wanda will find pleasing.

 

The next day Steve calls the team into the lower level training room, it is one that they only use on special occasions when a simulation is too big for the other rooms in the facility. “Today,” he scans the faces of the people assembled in front of him, “we have set up an obstacle course to test not only your abilities, but how you utilize your abilities while in a pair.” Steve nods his head at Natasha who walks over and pulls a lever which opens the doors to the training room. Inside are two identical paths separated by a see-through wall. “The pairs will be Sam and Rhodes,” the two high five, “and Wanda and Vision. The first team to complete the course gets three full days off training.”

This announcement is met with celebratory cheers from Sam and Rhodes. Wanda turns towards Vision, her face already set into a scowl of determination. “Vizh, I know you don’t need a break, but please we have to win this.”

Vision, though she is correct in that he never truly gets too physically tired, is excited at the thought of three full days off with Wanda. He has been concerned about finding time to make her dinner and now is his chance. “I will endeavor to win this at all costs.”

Natasha orders the pairs to move to their respective sides before giving them the rules. “This course was specially crafted by Tony based on our input about your biggest weaknesses. You may use as much force as you want, the only two things you cannot do are: one, interfere with the other team, and two, not finish together. In order to win you both must cross the finish line at the same time.” She looks each one of them in the eyes before continuing. “Everyone understand?”

When they are released it is a mad dash towards the first obstacle, a ten foot long stretch of space that is filled with what appear to be electric balls that are roughly three feet apart in all directions. Vision watches as Wanda approaches one and is shocked when she gets within an inch. He catches her easily and picks her up, flying them both through until they reach the next platform.  The next obstacle is a large, metal cube with a key at the center. Vision easily phases his hand in and grabs the key, bringing it back out. He hands it to Wanda who levitates it with her powers to the lock that is on the ceiling. They then continue on, noting that they are just barely ahead of the other team.

The obstacles range from explosive puzzles to very angry and persistent robots, to underwater cages that hold buttons to open doorways. If Vision had to describe the day so far, he would say that he is having an enormous amount of fun. It is challenging intellectually and physically, which he has not often experienced. The giant smile on Wanda’s face confirms that she feels the same, though she is currently soaking wet due to her energy field failing at the last minute while she was under water. As they near the end of the course both teams stop and stare at a wall that goes from the floor to the ceiling and from the right side of the room to the left. Rhodes and Vision are up top, exploring any weak points, while Sam and Wanda study the bottom.

When Vision lands next to Wanda she is glaring at the wall with her arms crossed. “Can you go through and see what is next?” He nods and phases through the wall.

“This is the last obstacle.”

“Okay.” She turns toward him and puts her arms down at her side. “Looks like you have to take me through.”

He hesitates, glancing behind her to watch as Rhodes and Sam slowly chip away at the wall with their firepower. “But you will end up naked and I do not wish to embarrass you.”

“Vision,” she sighs, nervously twisting her fingers together to form a fist, “I have an idea of how we can get through with me still in clothes.”

“What is it?”

She glances down at the ground before breathing in deeply and looking back up into his eyes. “It needs to be a surprise and you have to promise me one thing.”

“Anything.”

“When it happens, you need to assess all points of contact for density, don’t think about it, just feel it, and then take us through. Just don’t hesitate.”

He is concerned at the way her breathing is increasing and the additional sweat forming on her brow. “Wanda,” he reaches and grabs her fidgeting hands. “I trust you fully.”

That is when she smiles, throws her arms around his neck and kisses him with so much force that he is knocked backwards into the wall...and then they both come out on the other side. She pulls away from him, looks down at her fully clothed body, and then yanks him across the finish line. “We win!” Vision stands frozen, watching as she does a victory dance. “Vizh!” She slides up to him, a smirk gracing her beautiful (and now he knows them to also be quite soft) lips. “You did it.” And she wraps her arms round his neck and kisses him again. This time he knows what is happening and shyly snakes his arms around her waist, lifting her up so that their faces are even.

“Um...guys?” Vision and Wanda part to find Sam and Rhodes watching them through the hole they had made in their own wall.

Wanda pulls away, but only slightly so that her body is still mostly touching his. “Hey! Guess who just got three days off?”

 

Vision is nervous. After the obstacle course everyone had gathered around the table to eat and then watched movies until all but him were asleep on the couch. He had slowly carried everyone to bed, saving Wanda for last so that he could tuck her in, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. But now it is the next day and he is afraid that yesterday had been an anomaly. Wanda may wake up this morning and realize what she had done and never talk to him again.

He hears footsteps coming down the hall, which causes butterflies to erupt in his chest, only to fly away when he realizes the heavy footfalls belong to Captain Rogers. “Good morning, Vision.”

“Good morning, Captain. May I get you coffee?”

Steve waves his hand to pass and takes a seat at the table. “I wanted to talk with you about a mission.” Vision nods and sits across from him. “The box you recovered  a few weeks back, we were finally able to decode most of the information inside. It contained classified documents detailing the actions of Brock Rumlow, otherwise now known as Crossbones. In it were files listing his past actions as well as his future plans.” Steve hesitates before continuing. “We were able to figure out that he is about to carry out a mission in Lagos and we are going to take an undercover team of me, Natasha, Sam, and Wanda. Though you would be helpful-”

Vision lifts his hand to stop Steve from continuing, “Though I would be helpful, I also stick out in a crowd.”

“Yeah.”

“When do you leave?”

The way Steve’s face falls brings a new, uncomfortable feeling to Vision’s chest. He knows that his three days with Wanda are gone. “This afternoon.”

“I see, well if there is anything I can assist with, let me know.”

“Thanks.” Steve rises from the table, lips pulled into a tight smile. “Oh and Vision.”

“Yes, Captain Rogers?”

“I think we are going to discontinue the idea of you phasing people with you.”

Now Vision is confused, as everyone had watched him successfully take Wanda through. “But Captain Rogers, I had just made a major advancement.”

“Yeah, listen, I don’t think the rest of us are too keen on having to be so...intimate in order to get through a wall.” With that he nods one last time at Vision and leaves.

Vision immediately stands from the table and travels the compound until he finds himself at Wanda’s door. Hesitantly he raises his hand and knocks on the door. “Come in!” Though he had knocked, he finds that he is too nervous to use the door further and so he walks through the wall. “Hey Vizh.” Her smile alleviates any nerves that he might have.

“Wanda...I have just heard from Captain Rogers that you are leaving on a mission today.” After he says it, he notices the duffle bag on her bed that she had been packing. Suddenly the thought that she may have left without telling him causes him a great deal of pain.

“Hey,” she walks up to him and wraps her arms around his waist, settling her head on his chest. “I wasn’t going to leave without saying goodbye.”

His arms finally fold around her body, pulling her close to him as a new wave of worry overtakes his mind.  “Please be careful out there.”

“I will be.”

“When you get back,” he reaches down and lifts her chin so that she is looking at him, “I have every intention to woo you properly.” Wanda’s face breaks out into an infectious smile and she pulls him down into a kiss that he will never find words to describe.

“I can’t wait.”

As he watches the quinjet leave for Lagos, Vision returns to the playlist Sam gave him and finally picks the song (smiling at the memory of Wanda in his arms) that would go best with the paprikash he plans to make upon her return.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you wondered at all why Vision had such a hard time with clothes, it's because I am still going with the idea that he is naked all the time (See Clothing: Optional). If you made it to this point, I hope you enjoyed what you read!


End file.
